Boys Like Girls Songfics
by ilovetaylorswift12
Summary: Songfics I wrote to Boys Like Girls songs. Harry/Ginny. Light and short. Rated T just in case. Enjoy :
1. Real Thing

**_She's in love_**

**_She's got the summer blowing through her hair_**

**_She turns it up_**

**_She says tonight you take me anywhere_**

Ginny stood before her mirror, looking at her reflection. She was scared. He had yet to come back from the battle. But she had to stay strong. When he returned, she vowed to stop thinking and to start living.

**_He's in luck_**

**_He got a fire burning in his eyes_**

**_He turns it up_**

**_And he says girl you better hold on tight_**

Harry ran up the stairs. They had won. It was all over. Voldemort was dead and now all he had to worry about was the girl sitting in her room. He didn't even have worries for that. It's over, he thought, and now nothing can stop us.

**_Cause this is the real thing_**

**_Love changes everything_**

**_This is the night when every heart's exploding_**

**_The real thing_**

**_Slow down it's happening_**

**_'Cause you got time to burn in the heat of the moment_**

Ginny looked up at the door as Harry burst through it unceremoniously. He swept her up and kissed her with no hesitation. This was the moment she had been waiting for. It was the real thing this time. She was sure of it.

**_That summer radio_**

**_Fireworks off the patio_**

**_A 3 AM string of green lights in a row_**

**_And the real thing_**

**_Love can change anything_**

**_If you can just let go (let's go!)_**

**_(The real thing, the real thing)_**

"Let's stop worrying about everything. Anything," Harry gasped, breaking the kiss. "I'm sick of running and hiding. Let's just go."

**_She's alive_**

**_She's got him rushing through her veins tonight_**

**_So hit the lights_**

**_It feels too good to ever say goodbye_**

"Never leave me again," she told him, smiling and pulling in for another kiss. "Never say goodbye," she whispered.

**_Whoa_**

**_Can't pull the brakes on this runaway train_**

**_'Cause whoa_**

**_This is the heartache that won't go away_**

"Never..." he promised. Things would be different now. They could be kids again.

**_Yeah, she's in love_**

**_She's got the summer blowing through her hair_**

Ginny realized that Dumbledore was right, love can change anything.

**_Just let go_**

**_She just let go_**


	2. Chemicals Collide

**_I got a couple addictions_**

**_But I swear that I'm coming clean_**

**_I got a new way of thinking_**

**_Yeah, you're bringing out the best in me_**

He wanted her. He needed her, in fact. She made him feel normal and everything felt so right around her. But he couldn't have her. He was a mess. It wouldn't be good for her. But he still wanted her. And she wanted him.

**_I got a bit of a history_**

**_But you're telling me that you don't care_**

**_I've been a bit of a mystery_**

**_The only thing that I could find around tonight was you_**

**_So come on, come on_**

**_You want to_**

"I don't care about your history or problems," she told him. "I can deal with you like no one else can. That's the truth and you know it." He knew it.

**_Shut your eyes_**

**_And feel the chemicals collide_**

**_You and I tonight_**

**_You're the sugar in my high_**

"Close your eyes, Potter. Forget about saving the world for once. Just save me," Ginny whispered.

**_Shut your eyes_**

**_I feel the chemicals collide_**

**_Stars and satellites_**

**_Spinnin' round and round_**

**_On the night you saved my life_**

And he did. And she kissed him.

**_I got a couple of problems_**

**_A thousand puzzles runnin' through my head_**

**_But I think that you could solve them_**

**_You're always just one step ahead_**

But he pushed her away, no matter how hard it was. "Ginny... I can't-" he tried, but was cut off. "You're not all that different from me Harry. You're not as complex as you think," Ginny said.

**_I've had a couple heartbreaks_**

**_But you're telling me that it's all right_**

**_'Cause all the others were mistakes_**

**_Yeah, I think this time I finally got it right with you_**

**_So come on, come on_**

**_You want to_**

"You've had your heart broken. So have I. We're both screwed up Harry. Why not be screwed up together?" she asked. And he couldn't think of a reason. He didn't want to.

**_Shut your eyes_**

**_And feel the chemicals collide_**

**_You and I tonight_**

**_You're the sugar in my high_**

"Stop thinking so hard Potter," she muttered. "Don't think at all."

**_Shut your eyes_**

**_I feel the chemicals collide_**

**_Stars and satellites_**

**_Spinnin' round and round_**

**_On the night you saved my life_**

"I've always found ways to break your heart," he told her, "so why do you still want me?"

**_When the mornin' is breaking_**

**_And your heart is shaking_**

**_I'll remember how it feels right now_**

**_When we're lost in the moment_**

**_The sky is exploding_**

**_Just keep on floating_**

"Honestly," Ginny said, stepping closer, "I don't know."

_**Shut your eyes**_

_**Feel the chemicals collide**_

_**You and I tonight**_

_**You're the sugar in my high**_

"I'm sorry Ginny. And I love you."

**_Shut your eyes_**

**_I feel the chemicals collide_**

**_Stars and satellites_**

**_Spinnin' round and round tonight_**

"I love you too."

**_Shut your eyes_**

**_I feel the chemicals collide_**

**_I feel so alive_**

**_Spinnin' round and round_**

**_On the night you saved my life_**

They kissed. And chemicals collided.


	3. Go

**_Little change of the heart_**

**_Little light in the dark_**

**_Little hope that you just might find your way up outta here_**

"You have to get out of here, Ginny. It's not good for you," he told her, every word breaking both their hearts.

**_Cause you've been hiding for days_**

**_Wasted and wasting away_**

**_But I've got a little hope that today you'll face your fears_**

"Face your fear of leaving me," he said, "You have to."

_**Yeah I know it's not easy**_

_**I know that it's hard**_

_**Follow the lights to the city**_

"Where do I go?" she asked, silent tears running obviously down her pale cheeks. This broke him even further. "Go to the city. London. You'll be safe there," he managed.

_**Get up and go**_

_**Take a chance and be strong**_

_**You can't spend your whole life holding on**_

"Be strong Gin. For me," he whispered.

**_Don't look back just go_**

**_Take a breath, move along_**

**_You can't spend your whole life holding on_**

**_You can't spend your whole life holding on_**

"Don't hold on to me," he told her, "You have to move on."

_**Believe the tunnel can end**_

_**Believe your body can mend**_

_**Yeah I know you can make it through 'cause I believe in you**_

"I can't," she choked. "You can. I believe in you."

_**So let's go put up a fight**_

_**Let's go make everything all right**_

_**Go on and take a shot, go give it all you've got**_

"Why do you have to do this? Can't you put up a fight? You have to fight Harry! You can't give yourself to him! Don't die for Voldemort! You can win if you fight! You can win!" she said strongly, even with her sobs holding her back a little.

**_Oh yeah I know it's not easy_**

**_I know that it's hard_**

**_Know it's not always pretty_**

"It's not that easy, Ginny," he whispered, broken by her words. "If I don't die, he won't die. It's not a pretty situation."

**_Get up and go_**

**_Take a chance and be strong_**

**_You can't spend your whole life holding on_**

"I have to take a chance on this one. Or else, Fred, Lupin, Tonks... they died for nothing. And more will die for nothing," he told her.

_**Don't look back just go**_

_**Take a breath, move along**_

_**You can't spend your whole life holding on**_

_**You can't spend your whole life holding on**_

"Don't spend your whole life on me... just forget..."

**_Don't wanna wake up to the telephone ring_**

**_Are you sitting down?_**

**_I need to tell you something_**

**_Enough is enough_**

**_You can stop waiting to breathe_**

**_And don't wait up for me_**

She wasn't saying anything, wasn't breathing; it was too much. He had just told her he was going to turn himself in to Voldemort; that he had to die in order for Voldemort to die. That there was no other way.

_**Get up and go**_

_**Take a chance and be strong**_

_**You can't spend your whole life holding on**_

"I will never forget you Ginny. Even when I'm dead I'll be thinking of you. Always," he said, now silently crying himself. He didn't care about his own death, but about the pain it would cause the one he loved most.

_**Don't look back just go**_

_**Take a breath, move along**_

_**You can't spend your whole life holding on**_

_**You can't spend your whole life holding on**_

"Now I want you to turn around, walk into your room, pack your things, and move to the city where he can't get you. As you leave, give this to Hermione," he stopped talking for a moment and handed her a piece of parchment. "When she reads this, she'll know what to do." He looked at her one last time. "When you get into your room, close the door and don't look back. I'll be gone." He kissed her for the last time as well. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I love you Ginny. You must forget me now."

_**Get up and go**_

_**Take a chance and be strong**_

_**You can't spend your whole life holding on**_

He left her. She did as she was told.

_**Don't look back just go**_

_**Take a breath, move along**_

_**You can't spend your whole life holding on**_

_**You can't spend your whole life holding on**_

She knew she would never forget. She knew her last memories of him would be replayed in her head for years. But she followed through with his final wish. She had to. She went.


	4. Heels Over Head

**_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_**

**_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_**

**_You were worth the hundred thousand miles_**

**_But you couldn't stay awhile_**

Her smile was the only thing he could ever think of. It was stunning, and he couldn't help but wish it was just for him.

_**I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby**_

_**And your little white socks in the top drawer**_

_**You were always leaving your shit around**_

_**And gone without a sound**_

But she was gone; without a warning or anything at all to him.

**_Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know_**

**_Where'd you go?_**

He was the last one to know she had decided to start snogging that Dean Thomas. It had made him want to rip his throat out.

**_Now I'm heels over head_**

**_I'm hangin' upside down_**

**_Thinking how you left me for dead_**

**_California bound_**

Why was it he was head over heels for a girl who had given up on him? If he had realized how thick he had been a couple years earlier, he would be the one kissing her, not Dean.

_**I got a first class ticket to a night all alone**_

_**And a front row seat up right by the phone**_

_**Cause you're always on my mind**_

_**And I'm running out of time**_

He was sitting all alone in the common room, thinking about her, when she burst through the portrait hole. "Oh, hey Harry!" Ginny exclaimed happily. She hadn't seen him in days and she missed him. She would also miss Dean... but not nearly as much as Harry.

**_I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets_**

**_And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet_**

**_Is it all you thought it'd be?_**

**_You mean everything to me_**

"What are you doing here Ginny? Shouldn't you be off with Dean?" he said, saying the last sentence a little bitterly. She meant everything to him, but he deserved to be a little bitter.

**_But I'm the first to fall and the last to know_**

**_And where'd you go?_**

Ginny walked over to Harry and sat on his lap. They were close friends, so this was normal. "We broke up weeks ago Harry. Didn't you know that?" she asked, a little shocked. Harry wasn't even surprised he hadn't heard earlier. "Nope," he said, "but I guess I'm always the last to know..."

**_Now I'm heels over head,_**

**_I'm hangin' upside down_**

**_Thinking how you left me for dead_**

**_California bound_**

He saw that this may be his only chance, so he took it. "Ginny, I love you. I'm always thinking of you," he told her, looking down into her chocolate eyes.

**_And when you hit the coast_**

**_I hope you think of me_**

**_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_**

"And I hope you think of me too," he added in a whisper.

**_You're burnin' bridges baby_**

**_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_**

**_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby_**

**_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_**

**_You're burnin' bridges baby_**

**_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_**

**_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby_**

**_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_**

"I do," she whispered, "all the time." Just then, Ginny saw a flash of light from out the window. "A shooting star!" she exclaimed as she turned her head to look.

**_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker_**

**_Got me wrapped around your finger_**

**_Chance taker, heartbreaker_**

**_Got me wrapped around your finger_**

She closed her eyes and made a wish

**_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_**

**_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_**

**_If I drive a hundred thousand miles_**

**_Would you let me stay a while?_**

"What did you wish for?" Harry asked her, a smile playing on his lips. "A broomstick... maybe a new boyfriend. I heard Colin Creevy is single."

**_Now I'm heels over head,_**

**_I'm hangin' upside-down_**

**_Thinking how you left me for dead_**

**_California bound_**

She stared at him with a grin on her face. She really did love him. He had her so messed up, but she didn't care.

**_And when you hit the coast_**

**_I hope you think of me_**

**_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_**

"...Maybe a private island..." he continued guessing until she slapped him.

**_Now I'm heels over head,_**

**_I'm hangin' upside-down_**

**_Thinking how you left me for dead_**

**_California bound_**

"No, silly," she laughed, but soon, the smile faded. "You."

**_And when you hit the coast_**

**_Maybe you'll finally see_**

**_And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me_**

"I wished for you, too." he told her as he leaned in to kiss Ginny Weasley, a thing he had wanted to do all this year. They were heels over head for each other, and nothing could change it.


	5. Two Is Better Than One

**_I remember what you wore on the first day_**

**_You came into my life and I thought_**

**_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_**

She remembered everything about him the day she first saw him. His clothes, his jet black hair, stunning green eyes. Everything. She had wanted him then.

_**'Cause everything you do and words you say**_

_**You know that it all takes my breath away**_

_**And now I'm left with nothing**_

Everything he did left her breathless and blushing. She couldn't control herself around him.

_**So maybe it's true**_

_**That I can't live without you**_

_**Maybe two is better than one**_

She couldn't live without him if she tried. Not that she was even close to livingwith him now.

**_There's so much time_**

**_To figure out the rest of my life_**

**_And you've already got me coming undone_**

**_And I'm thinking two is better than one_**

He always had her coming undone. With every boyfriend, she thought of him. It was messed up. He was screwing up her life; but in a way she could almost like.

**_I remember every look upon your face_**

**_The way you roll your eyes_**

**_The way you taste_**

**_You make it hard for breathing_**

He could remember everything about her from the first week he spent with her. The way she rolled her eyes at her twin brothers, the looks of sympathy she would give Hermione when Ron was being a git, everything. He had wanted her then.

**_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_**

**_I think of you and everything's okay_**

**_I'm finally now believing_**

When he closed his eyes, he would always end up thinking about her. He couldn't control himself.

**_That maybe it's true_**

**_That I can't live without you_**

**_Maybe two is better than one_**

He couldn't live without her if he tried. Not that he was even close to living with her now.

**_There's so much time_**

**_To figure out the rest of my life_**

**_And you've already got me coming undone_**

**_And I'm thinking two is better than one_**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

She always had him coming undone. With every girlfriend, he thought of her. It was messed up. She was screwing up his life; but in a way he could almost like.

_**I remember what you wore on the first day**_

_**You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"**_

They both wanted each other. Remembered each other. Needed each other.

**_Maybe it's true_**

**_That I can't live without you_**

**_Maybe two is better than one_**

**_There's so much time_**

**_To figure out the rest of my life_**

**_And you've already got me coming undone_**

He had to do this. Now.

**_And I'm thinking_**

**_I can't live without you_**

**_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_**

She had to do this. Now.

**_There's so much time_**

**_To figure out the rest of my life_**

**_But I'll figure it out_**

**_When all is said and done_**

**_Two is better than one_**

**_Two is better than one_**

As both walked down to the common room to tell each other of their feelings, they both thought the same thing. "Hey, I guess two is better than one."


	6. READ THIS!

Okay you guys, please, please, please, PLEASE review the story! I know there are some of you out there! I may not continue if I don't have anyone reading! I mean, who would want to write and have no readers? No one, that's who. So R&R! -ilovetaylorswift12


	7. The Shot Heard 'Round The World

**A/N: I'm sorry, this may suck. I'm pressed for time lately! It'll get better soon, I promise! :)**

_**I used to hideaway and only try to save myself**_

_**From falling in love, or staying up on the shelf**_

_**I was afraid to walk the streets alone, or by your side**_

_**Just waiting up for something that could save my life**_

I would always hide. There was no way I could let myself fall in love. Especially with her.

**_There's no way out_**

**_Stuck inside my head now_**

**_Headed for a break down_**

**_When I should be headed for the door_**

But now there was no way to avoid it. She came at me, subtly at first, but then it was obvious. I was stuck.

_**'Cause I found out there's no such thing as**_

_**A miracle, a miracle**_

_**And I know you can't hide**_

_**It's the shot heard 'round the world**_

There's no such thing as a miracle. If there was, God would have saved me. I fell for her. Hard.

**_Lights out_**

**_There's no such thing as_**

**_A miracle, a miracle_**

**_But, baby, don't cry_**

**_It's the shot heard 'round the world_**

"Don't be afraid," she whispered lightly in my ear as she walked by, turning out the only light in the room as she strolled.

**_If we could light up every street with our cellular phones_**

**_Then maybe we can save ourselves, or maybe we won't_**

**_Well, it doesn't even matter if we got no plan_**

**_As long as you're holding on to somebody's hand_**

I stuck out my wand and muttered 'lumos' under my breath only to realize I was holding a stick. Shit. She had grabbed my other hand. I gulped.

_**Because there's no way out**_

_**Stuck inside your head now**_

_**But I know we can break out**_

_**If we can all just step outside the door**_

I could run if necessary. Just three steps to the door... or where I thought the door was...

'_**Cause I found out there's no such thing as**_

_**A miracle, a miracle**_

_**And I know you can't hide**_

_**It's the shot heard 'round the world**_

"Don't you dare run," she half laughed, half snarled. "You can't hide," she growled softly. Oh shit. There goes my self control. Out the window.

_**Lights out**_

_**There's no such thing as**_

_**A miracle, a miracle**_

_**But, baby, don't cry**_

_**It's the shot heard 'round the world**_

"I... back away," I whimper lamely, hoping for Fred or George to come slamming through the door and ruin the moment. "I... can't..."

**_I'm gonna kiss the sky tonight_**

**_Maybe you should try it_**

**_I'm gonna learn to fly tonight_**

**_And you're invited_**

**_'Cause all the things that we've become_**

**_Are making me so fucking numb_**

**_And this time I have had enough_**

**_Goodbye, and say hello to the end of the world_**

"Shut up, boy. I've had enough games. This is it," she told me strongly. "What's it?" I ask, "The end of the world? Because when Ron finds out..."

**_I found out there's no such thing as_**

**_A miracle, a miracle_**

**_And I know you can't hide_**

**_It's the shot heard 'round the world_**

"Who says," she draws even nearer if that's possible, "he has to know."

**_Lights out_**

**_There's no such thing as_**

**_A miracle, a miracle_**

**_But, baby, don't cry_**

**_It's the shot heard 'round the world_**

As soon as I felt her body on mine, I knew I was a goner. "No one has to know," I say, my voice surprisingly raspy.

_**Lights out**_

_**There's no such thing as**_

_**A miracle, a miracle**_

_**But, baby, don't cry**_

_**It's the shot heard 'round the world**_

I pressed my lips onto hers urgently as we kissed for the first time. I swore, it felt like the shot heard 'round the world.


End file.
